gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 272 - The Retreat
Ch. 271 - Trail of Destruction Ch. 273 - The Cave Haven CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Team Morale Travel to Buggy Repair Find 12 hidden objects in Buggy Repair 2. Water Supply Place 4 Farm Hand Pump in the Garden 3. Sabotage Travel to Oberhofen Castle Garden Paradox Find 6 differences in Oberhofen Castle Garden Paradox 4. Bumpy Ride Have 3 Buggy in the Garden Upgrade 1 Farm Hand Pump to Level 2 5. Valid Concerns Return to Rodeo Parade Find 12 hidden objects in Rodeo Parade 6. The Details Travel to Oriental Smoking Room Parados Find 6 differences in Oriental Smoking Room Paradox 7. Win and Lose Return to Curtain Raiser Find 12 hidden objects in Curtain Raiser 8. Rogue One Travel to Cattle by the River Find 12 hidden objects in Cattle by the River 9. Secrets to be Kept Travel to Italian Breakfast Time Loop Match 12 details in Italian Breakfast Time Loop 10. All the Horses Upgrade 1 Buggy to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Farm Hand Pump to Level 3 11. The Simple Life Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 272 scenes Have 1 Corn Crib and Silo in the Garden 12. Complete the Picnic Pack Collection Collect the Hay Bale Picnic and place it in your Garden. 13. Sweet Corn Upgrade 1 Corn Crib and Silo to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Buggy to Level 3 14. Stack Them Up Upgrade 1 Corn Crib and Silo to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Corn Crib and Silo to Level 5 15. Build the Amish Farm Complete the Amish Farm Wonder 16. Farm Country Upgrade the Amish Farm to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Buggy Repair Earn 2 stars in Buggy Repair! 3 Star Cattle by the River Earn 3 stars in Cattle by the River! 3 Star Italian Breakfast Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Italian Breakfast Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 272 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 272 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 272 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Team Morale Ch.272/S.1 - Buggy Repair Alistair is gone. And you four did break a lot of rules with that stunt at Pompeii Oh, come on Eleanor! Give us some credit for what we did in stopping Verne. It was stupid, reckless and immature. Enrique. None of you had a solid plan at hand. And adding to what I just said, you didn't inform me or any Senior Agents on your *mission*. And you folds would've nodded in agreement? I doubt that. I want to ground you all. But it'll only kill the team morale and the spirit of other agents. Quest:Sabotage Ch.272/S.2 - Oberhofen Castle Garden Paradox No word on Alistair yet. No updates on the whereabouts of Caleb and Roslyn too. And in related news, Caleb and Rosyln are not in the Time Manor compound anymore. They must've gotten away amidst all the chaos. That's not on the priority list, by the way. Alistair scheme was pretty deep though, if it was an undercover operation. Don't forget the part where he completely ruined Verne's Time Ship. He could have told Eleanor at least. I'm not a fan of Alistair. But he was in dire need of help from friends. Quest:Valid Concerns Ch.167/S.4 - Rodeo Parade Have you seen Megan? You don't look so good, Megan. Is something bothering you? I'm worried about Alistair. The Time Ship did crossover to the other dimension. And we got out on time. But we he still in vessel? I guess we'll never know that, unless he made it out in one piece and wants to be found. I don't think he'd want to rejoin us. He is a wanted man now. The Time Society isn't going to be kind to him. I still can't pinpoint a reason for Alistair's motivations. He shot Richard. Then he helped us in getting rid of Verne. The he went off the grid. Quest:The Details Ch.272/S.3 - Oriental Smoking Room Paradox I haven't heard from Alistair after that last meeting. Perhaps you should head to the Cave City of Zion. The chances of you finding Alistair there are less though. In all likelihood, he may have left his son in the safe custody of his allies there and left. Now, that's not what a father should do. But AListair may find it easier for him and safer for the boy that way. You don't really want to have kids around when being chased by one of the most powerful organizations on the timeline. Someday you are going to get me in trouble. Need I remind you on the fact that I'm being hunted by the Time Soceity? Quest:Win and Lose Ch.167/S.1 - Curtain Raiser I have the navigation drive with me. Brush up your memory. I'm referring to the one from Verne's Time Ship. So did you find anything useful in that navigation drive? Nothing much. Except that Verne won't be able to move his Time Ship and inch forward or backward in time or space now. Immobilizing Verne's Time Ship is a huge win. So does that leave him permanently stranded in wherever he is now? Yes. That looks like the outcome here. He is stuck and hopefully forever. That's a win for us. But Alistair's situation in a big loss as well. Quest:Rogue One Ch.272/S.4 - Cattle by the River Why is Eleanor not keen to bring back Alistair? It's not in her character to let him go like that. It's sort of intriguing to see that you are not at all bothered about finding Alistair. If what I felt mattered to him, he would have given me an explanation for his actions. Eleanor, he shot me. But don't you see that he also got rid of Verne and saved the rest of our agents from getting killed? He may have done all of that. But he didn't trust me, Richard. That's all that matters to me. Interesting conclusion. All signs lead to this case being treated as any other *Rogue Agent* case. Quest:Secrets to be Kept Ch.272/S.5 - Italian Breakfast Time Loop Can you stop running into me? I'm trying to erase my paths and you keep trailing me like a K9 unit. I know that you want to tell your team about Alistair's son. But if he clearly insisted that you shouldn't, then maybe you should respect that and keep it a secret. If keeping it a secret maintains Alistair's status as a rogue agent with an unknown reason for his actions, let it be so. The man made a choice to go on the run and he looks capable enough to take the heat. Now, if you'll excuse me. I've some property to check out in Lebanon and I don't like to keep the seller waiting. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 272